This is an application for partial funding for the FASEB Summer Research Conference entitled "Transport ATPases: Genomics, Mechanisms, and Relevance to Diseases". The conference will be held at Vermont Academy, Saxtons River, Vermont, from July 16-21, 2005. The goal of the meeting is to bring together -150 participants in a secluded environment for five days of extensive scientific dialog. The Conference Program encompasses two Special Lectures, nine Sessions with 4 lectures each, 3 Poster Sessions, and one Young Investigator Forum. Topics to be presented in depth will be: Genomic survey of transport ATPases, relevance of transport ATPases to human diseases, structure and mechanism of V-ATPases, crystal structures and mechanism of Ca- and Na.K-ATPase, relevance of cation pumps to cardiac function and disease, crystal structures and mechanism of F-ATPase/ATP synthase, crystal structures and mechanism of ABC transporters, physiological relevance of ATPase isoforms, diverse roles of ABC transporters in disease, transport ATPases as nanomotors, and small protein regulators of P-type cation pumps. The Poster Sessions and Young Investigator Forum will foster communication between established and younger scientists; recruitment and active participation of women, minorities, and persons with disabilities will be emphasized. It is expected that the conference will be highly-significant with regard to both basic and medical sciences. Rapid recent progress in definition of crystal structures has advanced understanding of mechanisms and opens up avenues for computer modeling and drug development. Genomic surveys reveal an increasing number of transport ATPases and their linkage to genetic diseases. It is also clear that pathogenetic features of many more common disease states, such as heart failure and drug resistance, are related to altered expression or function of transport ATPases. This conference, focussed on transport ATPases but multidisciplinary in nature, is therefore very clearly related to the mission of NIH.